


The Five Stages of Grief

by Emachinescat



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro lost Tadashi, he lost everything. And as he tries to find some semblance of normal again, his grief is profound. A series of five drabbles, each one dealing with one of the five stages of grief as experienced by little brother Hiro Hamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Big Hero 6.

The first few days after the explosion, Hiro put all of his time and energy into trying to convince himself that it was all a bad dream. The funny thing was, he couldn't sleep, but he wanted more than anything to wake up.

"Hiro, you have to talk to me," Aunt Cass would plead.

"There's nothing to talk about," was his autopilot response.

And there wasn't. Soon he would wake from this nightmare.

Except he didn't, no matter how many times he pinched himself. Until finally, he slept from pure exhaustion, and when he woke up, Tadashi was still gone.


	2. Anger, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's going to be two parts to "Anger" - I want to deal with the initial anger after Tadashi's death BEFORE Hiro knew about Callaghan's involvement, and then I want to look at his anger and near-revenge in the movie under the lens of grief as well... so this is "Anger Part 1." Please review, and I'll update soon!

Until Tadashi decided to be a hero, Hiro had never held true resentment for his brother. But then he left and didn't come back, and Hiro was left to pick up the pieces.

_How could he do this to me? Am I not as important to him as some professor? I'm his_ brother. _Did that mean_ nothing _to him?!_

He ripped up his Microbot plans, kicked over the trash can with all his initial failures.

He yelled, he raged, he cried.

He realized that he wasn't angry at Tadashi; he was angry at himself.

_Why didn't I follow him in?_


	3. Anger, Part Two

It could have been so simple.  Baymax was incredibly strong in his armor, and without his medical programming, he was as soulless as the machines Hiro used and fought at the Bot Fights.  It would be so easy – _so easy_ – for a giant robotic hand to clamp around Callaghan’s neck, to slowly, intimately squeeze the life out of him, for what he did to Tadashi.

Or Baymax’s fist could launch, taking that heartless murderer out like he was nothing.  A twig to be snapped.

Hiro wanted that – and it scared him.

His anger was virulent, deadly.

_What have I become?_


End file.
